Suou Models
by Haru no Tsuki
Summary: A Suou Models é uma agência de modelos associada a grife Sunao,cujo o dono Gaara criava novos medelos de roupas a cada semana. Fichas Fechadas! - Atualizada.
1. Introdução

_**Suou Models**_

_Bonjour..._

Estamos aqui para começar mais uma fic de Naruto \o/

"A Suou Models é uma agência de modelos associada a grife Sunao, cujo o dono (Gaara) criava novos medelos de roupas a cada semana"

_Na Suou tem:_

**_~Fotógrafos _**

- Jiraya - Chefe

- Deidara

- Asuma

- Shino

- Shikamaru

- Sakura

- Ino

**__**

~Modelos

- Kakashi

- Naruto

- Itachi

- Sasuke

- Neji

- Minato (Yondaime)

- Sasori

- Tenten

- Temari

- Hinata

**__**

~Secretários

- Lee (Gai)

- Chouji

- Kabuto (Orochimaru)

- Shizune (Tsunade)

**__**

~Cabelereiros

- Orochimaru - Chefe

- Kushina

**__**

~Maquiadoras

- Kurenai

- Shizune [eita quebra-galho xD]

**~Administrador Geral**

-Kakuzu

**~Personal Treiner**

- Gai

**~Dono da Agência**

- Tsunade

_No Sunao:_

**~Disigner de Moda**

- Pein - Chefe

- Anko

- Kimimaru

- Sai

**~Administrador de Eventos**

- Hidan

- Zetsu

**~Secretário**

- Kankuro (Gaara)

- Konan (Pein)

- Tobi

_**~ Ficha**_

-Nome:

-Idade:(acima de 19)

-Data de Nascimento:

-Cidade Natal:

-Sangue:

-Signo:

-Aparência:

-Personalidade:

-Manias/Hobbys:

-Profissão (duas por favor)

-Par:(minimo 3)

-Amigos:

-Mora com....

-dirige?o que?

-Musica Tema:

-Musica tema do casal:

-Roupas

-Podemos mudar algo?

-Aceita hentai?

Todos od personagens estão livres para par,tirando o Kakashi, Neji, Gaara, Sasori, Itachi, Kiba, Shikamaru,Minato e escolher, mais ou menos, umas 18 fichas(sendo duas para cada prifissão,exeto para dono de agencia e administrador geral),mas pode ser que abramos exessões por isso caprichem *pose nice gay versão feminina*.

Ahh,ja ia me esquecendo....aceitaremos fichas até o dia 18/03 (pois estamos inspiradas u.u)

Bem,então esperamos fichas e rewies para nossa ficzinha de moda ok?

_Kissus, au revoir....._


	2. Escolhidos

_Bonjour pessoal..._

Estamos aqui mais uma vez pra nossa ficzinha de Naruto, mas dessa vez viemos com as fichas escolhidas. Foram um total de 13 fichas (contando os gêmeos) muito difíceis de serem escolhidas aqui, por isso parabéns e obrigado a todos que nos mandaram fichas!

Entãão vamos as fichas vencedoras *--*

**Niicolle-chan**: -Tahara Yui - Naruto

**Souma Rin: -**Marie Lecornec - Deidara

-Christophe Lecornec - Temari

**Hatake Kaoru: -**Satome Hiro - Tenten

**Sakusasuke:** -Kinomoto Ikuto - Ino

**Eiri-Rose:** -Rose Eiri - Kimimaru

**Angel Pink:** -Emanuelly Katinsky - Orochimaru

**Yuuki no Hana:** -Tagawa Hikari - Kabuto (desculpa aí, não teve jeito)

**Yuirin:** -Daidouji Kyoko - Sai

-Daidouji Shoko - Pein

Mokona Black and White: -Alice Willians - Hidan

**Shina com:** -Annie Marie Constantino - Kankuro

**Pandora Potter-jm: -**Saki Tsukishima - Shino

Então pessoal, mais uma vez obrigado e parabéns a todos que mandaram as fichas, estavam todas muito boas mesmo. No capítulo 3 serão apresentados os personagens das escritoras da fic e no 4 a fic começa (tá demorando um pouco mas não nos matem ok -.-')

_Kissus a todos e Au Revoir..._


	3. Outras fichas

_**________________________________________________Bonjour Pessoal o/ ________________________________________________**_

_Como dissemos no cap anterior, aqui estarão as nossas fichas e também as profissões e casas de vocês, não reparem se não deu para atender aos pedidos de todo mundo, mas eu juro que nós tentamos._

_Entãão...vamos lá_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Profissões:**

-Tahara Yui: modelo

**-**Marie Lecornec: maquiadora

-Christophe Lecornec: modelo

**-**Satome Hiro: designer de moda

-Kinomoto Ikuto: modelo

-Rose Eiri: cabelereira

-Emanuelly Katinsky: cabelereira

-Tagawa Hikari: fotógrafa

-Daidouji Kyoko: fotógrafa

-Daidouji Shoko: modelo

-Alice Willians: modelo

-Annie Marie Constantino: nutricionista

**-**Saki Tsukishima: fotógrafa

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Casas**

- Yui mora com os pais

- Asuma e Kurenai

- Kakashi, Minato e Gai

- Tsunade, Jiraya e Mayu

- Liv

- Gaara, Kankuro e Temari

- Aine e Shikamaru

- Orochimaru e Alice

- Deidara, Kimimaru, Christopher, Itachi, Tobi, Hidan, Pein, Sasori, Ikuto, Charllotte, Sophie, Marie, Jeiko, Tenten e Kurumi.

- Emanuelly, Kyoko, Shoko, Riku, Ino, Sakura, Saki, Shino, Hiro, Shizune, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji e Sai.

- Zetsu, Konan, Lee, Anko, Kakuzu, Kabuto, Hinata, Drew, Rose, Hikaru, Annie, Neji e Kushina.

As ultimas 3 casas ficaram meio cheias mas durante a fic agente explica o porque disso...

-

Beem...então agora...as nossas fichas:

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**~ Ficha **__**Drew**_

_**-Nome**_:Drew Jeankest Asoma

_**-Idade**_:24 anos

_**-Data de Nascimento: **_13/08/1984

_**-Cidade Natal:**_ Tokyo

_**-Sangue:**_ B

_**-Signo: **_Leão

_**-Aparência: **_Corpo em forma loiro ,olhos azuis ,alto e e cabelos branca,1,78cm e 60 kg

_**-Personalidade: **_Falante, otimo em basquete, fala na lata qd necessário e ignorante em alguns casos porem bem amigavel

_**-Manias/Hobbys: **_Gosto de Ler e jogar basquete.

_**-Profissão: **_Personal Trainer

_**-Par: **_Hinata

_**-Amigos: **_Tenten, Ino ,Hinata,Sasuke,Naruto ,Kabuto, Oruchimaru, Shino , Shicamaru, Kakashi ,Minato e Oc's

_**-Mora com.... **_Deidara, Kimimaru, Christopher, Itachi, Tobi, Hidan, Pein, Sasori, Ikuto, Charllotte, Sophie, Marie, Jeiko, Tenten e Kurumi.

_**-dirige?o que? **_Moto.

_**-Musica Tema: **_Buterfly(musica tema de digimon 1)

_**-Musica tema do casal: **_Mad - Ne-yo

_**-Roupas: **_Boné vermelho pra traz , regata com toca da Everlest Vermelha, bermudão Vermelho e preto e Tenis Preto

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**~ Ficha **__**Yagami Manda**_

_**-Nome**_:Kurumi Hooji

_**-Idade**_:19 anos

_**-Data de Nascimento: **_01/06/90

_**-Cidade Natal:**_ Pequin ( China )

_**-Sangue:**_

_**-Signo: **_Gêmeos

_**-Aparência: **_pele branca; cabelos compridos ( na altura da cintura ) vermelho ; altura 1,65 ,Peso60 Kg não gorda e não magra. Brincos pequenos em toda a orelha ; olhos verdes claros .

_**-Personalidade: **_Calma , quieta , engraçada , inteligente , meio estressada , timida e respondona

_**-Manias/Hobbys: **_Dormir; ouvir música , comer chocolate e o provocar o Gaara.

_**-Profissão: **_Sécretária da Sunao

_**-Par: **_Gaara

_**-Amigos: **_Tenten, Ino ,Hinata,Sasuke,Naruto ,Kabuto, Oruchimaru, Shino , Shicamaru, Kakashi ,Minato e Oc's

_**-Mora com.... **_Deidara, Kimimaru, Christopher, Itachi, Tobi, Hidan, Pein, Sasori, Ikuto, Charllotte, Sophie, Marie, Jeiko, Tenten e Kurumi.

_**-dirige?o que? **_Sim , Moto.

_**-Musica Tema: **_Aways ( Bon Jovi )

_**-Musica tema do casal: **_Nagareboshi - Naruto Shippuuden Ed 1

_**-Roupas: **_Curturno , leg preta ( com detalhes ) ,camiseta branca Ou vermelha

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**~ Ficha **__**Bah Wakabayashi**_

_**-Nome**_:Riku Nonomya

_**-Idade**_:20 anos

_**-Data de Nascimento: **_08/07/1989

_**-Cidade Natal:**_ Osaka,Japão

_**-Sangue:**_ Cancer

_**-Signo: **_AB

_**-Aparência: **_Pele branca,cabelos pretos ate metade das costaslisos e com pontas na altura do nariz,curvas sem exagero,porem notaveis,altura média(1,60cm),unhas compridas pretas,tem um piercing no labio inferior esquerdo e um transversal na orelha castanho-escuro contornados por um lapis-de-olho preto.

_**-Personalidade: **_Forte,decidida,sempre sabe a hora de agir,calma,calculista,alegre,diferente,inteligente,dedicada no que faz,auto confiante,sempre ve as coisas pelo lado positivo e muito pouco solitaria,nem faz questão de ser paparicada,porem quando esta deprimida necessita de um colo.Não é muito não é muito boa na hora de demonstrar seus sentimentos,so se abre com quem realmente quebrar regras e dirijir em alta sorri sinceramente,adora se divertir e sair de noite.

_**-Manias/Hobbys: **_fazer caras e bocas (principalmente bicos ¬3¬);manda mensagens para as pessoas no momento errado de proposito;para o que esta fazendo para pensar;comprimente as pessoas com um tapa na cabeça bou com um chute por traz,rir da desgraça alheia,fala sozinha e anda de um lado para o outro quando esta preocupada.

_**-Profissão: **_Figurinista

_**-Par: **_Sasuke

_**-Amigos: **_A grande maioria,exeto o Itachi e a Karin.

_**-Mora com.... **_Emanuelly, Kyoko, Shoko, Riku, Ino, Sakura, Saki, Shino, Hiro, Shizune, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji e Sai.

_**-dirige?o que? **_Cross fox preto

_**-Musica Tema: **_Rose - Anna Tsuchiwa (Nana)

_**-Musica tema do casal: **_A little pain - Nana

_**-Roupas: **_coturno,arrastão,saia quadriculada vermelho e preto,regata preta,rabo de cabalo com a franja atraz da orelha e uma corrente do seu piercing ate o brinco(estilo shin)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**~ Ficha **__**Hargreaves Biàáh**_

_**-Nome**_:Charllote Mistral

_**-Idade**_:24 anos

_**-Data de Nascimento: **_11/05/1985

_**-Cidade Natal:**_ Paris,França

_**-Sangue:**_ Touro

_**-Signo: A -**_

_**-Aparência: **_Cabelos pretos lisos na altura das costas,com franjã verdeesmeralda bem expressivos e labios delineados.1,62cm e bem definido(seis avantajados).Adora olhar para sua mãe e ver que suas unhas estão bem-feitas.

_**-Personalidade: **_Bastante rigorosa,se importa demais com o trabalho;é impulsiva do tupo que fala primeiro e pensa tudo que vem na cabeça,por mais que doa.è do tipo de pessoa sincera e carismatica,com um sorriso cativante.

_**-Manias/Hobbys: **_dormirnas horas mais improrias,comer chocolate antes de dormir,tocar piano,virar a noite ouvindo musica e organizando fotos,tomar banhos demorados,desenhar em qualquer lugar e arrastar a Sophie junto com o Deidara.

_**-Profissão: **_Fotógrafa

_**-Par: **_Kakashi

_**-Amigos: **_Deidara,Itachi,Sasori,Neji,Shikamaru,Temari,Minato,Gaara,Lee e OC's

_**-Mora com.... **_Deidara, Kimimaru, Christopher, Itachi, Tobi, Hidan, Pein, Sasori, Ikuto, Charllotte, Sophie, Marie, Jeiko, Tenten e Kurumi.

_**-dirige?o que? **_carro ou moto

_**-Musica Tema: **_ABBA - Dancing Queen

_**-Musica tema do casal: **_Dance me to the end of love - Dresden Dolls

_**-Roupas: **_Salto alto ou tenis,calça jeans ou leg. e blusinhas (as vezes usa macaquinho jeans ou saia de pregas)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**~ Ficha**__** Gabi Arima**_

_**-Nome**_: Aine Arima

_**-Idade**_: 20 anos

_**-Data de Nascimento: **_02/04/1989

_**-Cidade Natal:**_ Toulouse,França

_**-Sangue:**_ Áries

_**-Signo: **_O -

_**-Aparência: **_Cabelos ondulados no meio das costas e pintado de castano azul real bem expressivos meio 'fatal'.Nariz bem trabalhado,lábios bem desenhados,1,56 de altura e 47kg;pele clara,seios fardos,cintura fina,calça 34 e possui uma pinta perto da boca.

_**-Personalidade: **_Alegre,de bem com a vida,falante,porem explosiva e sarcastica,tem orgulho proprio,se expressa muito fá,as vezes fala as coisas sem pensar,inteligente,procura fazer as coisas do modo mais evilizado possivel,mas quando perde as estribeiras quebra tudo,muito ciumente porem carinhosa.

_**-Manias/Hobbys: **_Dorme so de meia no calor,pratica kendo e boxe futebol profissionalmente,toca guitarra e não come salada colorida de jeito nenhum

_**-Profissão: **_Modelo

_**-Par: **_Shikamaru

_**-Amigos: **_Temari,Gaara,Naruto,Hinata,Jiraya,Tobi,Kurenai,Orochimaru e Oc's

_**-Mora com.... **_Shikamaru

_**-dirige?o que? **_Uma moto

_**-Musica Tema: **_Shissou - Last Alliance

_**-Musica tema do casal: **_I need a Miracle - Cascada

_**-Roupas: **_Calça jeans,sato alto e camisetas de banda de rock

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**~ Ficha **__**Tenjo Lay**_

_**-Nome**_:Jeiko Myazawa

_**-Idade**_:2 anos

_**-Data de Nascimento: **_05/09/1986

_**-Cidade Natal:**_ Okinawa,Japão

_**-Sangue:**_ Virgem

_**-Signo: **_O +

_**-Aparência: **_Morena,olhos pretos,labios carnudos,corpão,cabelo repicado com comprimento do ombro com franjão.1,62cm e 64 kg

_**-Personalidade: **_Esquentada embora ,pensativa e fala pouco.É amiga de todos e sempre está por perta para tenha amigos sempre ao seu lado,esta a procura de uma 'aventura amorosa'.

_**-Manias/Hobbys: **_pensar demais e só falar o que realmente pensa.

_**-Profissão: **_Admininstradora de eventos

_**-Par: **_Minato

_**-Amigos: **_Hinata,Shino,Kiba,Shikamaru,Naruto,Sakura,Ino,Chouji e OC's

_**-Mora com.... **_Deidara, Kimimaru, Christopher, Itachi, Tobi, Hidan, Pein, Sasori, Ikuto, Charllotte, Sophie, Marie, Jeiko, Tenten e Kurumi.

_**-dirige?o que? **_carro

_**-Musica Tema: **_Yume no naka e - Kare Kano

_**-Musica tema do casal: **_Equalize - Pitty

_**-Roupas: **_shots curtos com bata .A bata vai ate um pouco abaixo do shot e sapatilha.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**~ Ficha **__**Nara Nick**_

_**-Nome**_:Liv Smith

_**-Idade**_:21 anos

_**-Data de Nascimento: **_14/06/1988

_**-Cidade Natal:**_ Liverpool,Inglaterra

_**-Sangue:**_ A+

_**-Signo: **_Gemeos

_**-Aparência: **_Cabelos lisos até um pouco abaixo dos ombros em um vermelho muito intenso e com as pontas vermelho neon, franja de lado desfiada, pele bem branca,olhos azuis bem intesos,feições delicadas,1,67 de altura ,magra,mas não em excesso,barriga lisa,pouco seio e pouca bunda,cintura fina. Piercing de argola preto na narina esquerda e um alargado de 8 mm na orelha direita.

_**-Personalidade: **_Tem personalidade forte e intensa,é sarcástica e as vezes até um pouco agressiva,mas é uma boa pessoa,muito divertida e quando acredita em algo vai fundo,quando gosta ,gosta muito e quando não gosta odeia. Adora ser o centro das atenções e chamar muita atenção,seja com seu jeito ou com sua aparência.É sempre muito espontânea e divertida,adora zuar junto com os amigos,faz amizade com muita facilidade,é sempre a que faz piadinhas e agita casais,e a que da os foras e patadas em todo fica nervosa as pessoas já percebem pela sua cara,que fica com uma expressão muito séria e ninguém ousa se aproximar dela nesse de ser muito alegre e extrovertida ela tem muita dificuldade de expressar seus sentimentos e acaba sendo um pouco tímida nessa á quando ama,encara a relação mesmo que com receio ,mas faz de tudo para dar certo,mas mesmo assim é muito orgulhosa e nunca se humilha,é ciumenta,mas não possessiva,gosta de provocar e principalmente sofre muito para esquecer,quando se apaixona pode levar muito tempo para esquecer a aversão a coisas comuns,a tédio e a sempre algo diferente,nunca nada comum na sua vida e principalmente em seus sempre diz que quer ter muita coisa pra contar quando for mais de viver intensamente,por isso as vezes acaba sendo um pouco irresponsável e inconseqüente.

_**-Manias/Hobbys: **_costuma ficar ajeitando a franja do nada,tirar fotos quando não tem nada pra fazer,chamar os outros de Loser,rir ironicamente que nem risada de MSN quando alguém faz alguma coisa sem graça,ficar puxando a correntinha no pescoço,começar a cantar o começo de sweet child of mine do nada

_**-Profissão: **_Modelo

_**-Par: **_Itachi

_**-Amigos: **_

_**-Mora com.... **_Sozinha

_**-dirige?o que? **_sim,mas não tem carro

_**-Musica Tema: **_Anything but ordinary – Avril Lavigne

_**-Musica tema do casal: **_I Caught myself - Paramore

_**-Roupas: **_Casual:Skinny colorida ou preta,baby-look com frases e de bandas,jaqueta, all star ou sneakers e way farer  
Formal: Tubinho preto,arrastão,sandália com tachinhas  
Pijama: Camisetão sem manga e pantufas de patinho

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**~ Ficha **__**Bunny/Shini**_

_**-Nome**_: Mayu Senju

_**-Idade**_: 19 anos

_**-Data de Nascimento: **_31/10/1892

_**-Cidade Natal:**_ Paradise Ciby,Japão

_**-Sangue:**_ Escorpião

_**-Signo: **_AB +

_**-Aparência: **_Cabelos castanhos com as pontas vermelhas até a cintura lisos com franja,olhos cor de mel um pouco puchados,pele branca igual leite."Avantajada" e 1.65 de altura.

_**-Personalidade: **_Meiga porem estrassada e fala demais,na maioria das vezes é besteira.

_**-Manias/Hobbys: **_Falar "nyah" e bater as unhas na mesa.

_**-Profissão: **_Maquiadora

_**-Par: **_Sasori

_**-Amigos: **_Temari,Kiba,Tenten,Gaara,Shikamaru,Sakura,Naruto,Deidara,Itachi e Oc's

_**-Mora com.... **_Os pais Tsunade e Jiraya

_**-dirige?o que? **_porche amarelo

_**-Musica Tema: **_Sweet child mime - Guns N' Roses

_**-Musica tema do casal: **_I'll Be Watching You - Sting

_**-Roupas: **_Vestido preto curto com tule vermelho,meia arrastão,e meia 7/8 preta,luva sem dedo preta ate o estilo boneca e maquiagem pesada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**~ Ficha **__**Hitachiin Thata**_

_**-Nome**_:Sophie Leroux

_**-Idade**_:22 anos

_**-Data de Nascimento: **_9/06/1987

_**-Cidade Natal:**_ Londres,Inglaterra

_**-Sangue:**_ Gemeos

_**-Signo: **_O -

_**-Aparência: **_Cabelos castanho-escuro com as pontas loiras na altura dos ombros com as pontas repicadas,assim como a cor-de-mel,pele branca,1,63cm,57kg, com um corpo bem desenhado(seios grandes,cintura fina e coxas grossas).Unhas granndes e sempre usa um colar que mais parece uma coleira e três brincos.

_**-Personalidade: **_Ingenua e destraida,Sophie é do tipo que qualquer um pode leva-la no e carismatica,consegue sempre fazer amigos,para alguns chega a ser uma irmã ou ate mesmo uma mãe,como no caso do tem um bom conselho para os amigos,pois os ama muito.

_**-Manias/Hobbys: **_Cantarolar,rabiscar(pois ela não sabe desenhar),tocar violoncelo e baixo;comer salada com queijo branco e ver estrelas com o Kimimaru.

_**-Profissão: **_Fotógrafa

_**-Par: **_Neji

_**-Amigos: **_Hinata,Temari,Kiba,Shino,Lee,Kimimaru,Deidara,Tobi,Itachi e Oc's

_**-Mora com.... **_Deidara, Kimimaru, Christopher, Itachi, Tobi, Hidan, Pein, Sasori, Ikuto, Charllotte, Sophie, Marie, Jeiko, Tenten e Kurumi.

_**-dirige?o que? **_BMW Classic preto

_**-Musica Tema: **_Unwritten - Natasha Bedingfield

_**-Musica tema do casal: **_No Air - Jordin Sparks ft Chris Brown

_**-Roupas: **_Saia de pregas preta,uma sandalha preta de salto alto e fino,uma blusa frente unica com decote em ' v'.As vezes usa um shot jeans não muito curto,meia arrastão,bota de cano curto preta e baby look ou vestidos curtos basicos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**~ Ficha **__**Thay Naka**_

_**-Nome**_:Miho Anzai

_**-Idade**_: 19 anos

_**-Data de Nascimento: **_14/02/1990

_**-Cidade Natal:**_ Tokyo

_**-Sangue:**_

_**-Signo: **_Aquário

_**-Aparência: **_Seus cabelos são longos(até a cintura) e castanhos claros com mechas loiras. Possui uma cara séria. Seus olhos são castanhos esverdeados, tem por volta de 1,75m de altura.

_**-Personalidade: **_Mesmo com sua cara séria é muito alegre e divertida. Não gosta de pessoas que implicam com outras por besteiras e prefere evitar brigas desnecessárias.

_**-Manias/Hobbys: **_Tem a mania de abraçar sempre que pode Hinata.

_**-Profissão: **_Modelo

_**-Par: **_Kiba

_**-Amigos: **_Hinata, Naruto,Tenten,Shikamaru,Temari,Tobi,OC's

_**-Mora com.... **_Seu irmão mais novo.

_**-dirige?o que? **_Uma moto

_**-Musica Tema: **_Dream Star - Skip Beat

_**-Musica tema do casal: **_yume kamo shirenai - fushigi yuugi

_**-Roupas: **_Dia-a-Dia : Geralmente usa uma calça jeans, alguma regata bonitinha, uma jaqueta(por andar de moto sempre carrega uma jaqueta preta), tênis preto e alguma bolsa qualquer(pega a bolsa que estiver mais perto).  
Sair: Para sair usa uma mini-saia jeans, uma blusinha de manga comprida e sandálinha de salto alto(geralmente branca).  
Pijama: Uma blusa de manga comprida, com uma calça. Ambos com desenhinhos de pandas *---*  
_**-Obs:**_ Adorou a Hinata no primeiro momento que a viu. Diz que o motivo foi por achar-la muito fofa.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Beem pessoal acho que é só...ahh claro, em algumas fichas as roupas não foram muito detalhadas mas isso a gente arrumar no decorrer da fic, ok...e no próximo capítulo finalmente a fic começa xD_

_Ahh e mandem reviews para dizer se vocês gostaram de como ficou as casas e mesmo que seja para criticar algo...ouu melhor chantagem barata xd..._**mandem reviews senão a gente para a fic Ò.Ó**

_Acho que é só isso._

**__________________________________________________** _**Kissus e Au Revoir o/ ________________________________________________**_


	4. 1: Excesso de trabalho

A Suou era realmente um belo lugar...em um prédio comercial qualquer, se localizava uma das maiores agências de modelos da época. Era provável que o nosso trabalho só ficasse realmente bom porque a equipe era extremamente exigente, dentre todos MEUS funcionários, creio que os modelos eram os que menos se importavam com o trabalho, mas...como o resto da equipe puxava a orelha eles se esforçavam.

_Paris - França. Um dia qualquer de abril, prédio da Suou._

- Kakuzu...você disse mesmo isso? - Perguntou Tsunade pelo telefone.

- Exatamente! Como a madame mesma ouviu, a SunaO' foi a revista mais vendida nas últimas três semanas e a editora pediu para que fizéssemos uma edição especial em comemoração...

-Isso é ótimo!! Sendo assim, temos que fazer também uma festa para comemorar.

-A senhora não acha que isso vai gastar demais?

-Imagina. - Disse a loira com voz de quem pouco ligava - E quanto ao novo pessoal?

-Estamos trabalhando nisso. Por mais que eles venham de colégios técnicos, é um pouco difícil encontrar pessoas que estejam aptas a trabalhar na maior agência do país. - Concluiu o homem do outro lado da linha - Porém, ainda hoje levarei algumas pessoas para que conversem com você.

-Bom que seja - disse a loira juntando as mãos - precisamos desse pessoal para o outro mês, então Kakuzu, deixo isso com você. - concluiu ela desligando o telefone.

- 'Ótimo, mais trabalho' – Pensou Kakuzu antes de desligar o telefone.

-

-Senhorita Shizune...a Madame Tsunade está pedindo para que você vá à sala dela imediatamente -.-" - disse um rapaz de cabelo tigela, e sobrancelhas grossas ao afastar o telefone de sua orelha

-Obrigado Lee, com licença...

-

-Shizune chame TODA a nossa equipe aqui, incluindo o Minato!

-Mas hoje é quarta, é a folga do pessoal --'

-Estou mandando - A mulher estava um pouco irritada, só um pouco.

- Certo mas, e os que não quiserem vir? – Perguntou a mulher um pouco intimidada

- Diga que quem não vir estará demitido

-Sim senhora! Pedirei que venham imediatamente!

-

Obviamente as expressões das pessoas ali presentes não eram as melhores afinal...as 9:00 da manhã em pleno dia de folga eles estavam em seu local de trabalho, mas era por uma razão importante. Havia aproximadamente 30 pessoas na sala, praticamente todas me encaravam da mesma forma, a inquietação na sala era grande até que alguém perguntou...

-Madame Tsunade, poderia nos informar por que nos foi solicitado estar aqui? – Perguntou um garoto com rabo de cavalo, que hora ou outra murmurava um 'problematico'

- Pois é "vovó" Tsunade, por que estamos aqui? – O garoto loiro parecia impaciente.

-Bem...se você ficarem quietos eu consigo explicar - Tsunade já perdia paciência.

---silêncio mortal---

- Bem, a nossa revista foi a mais vendida nas últimas três semanas...

-E?? – Neji estava totalmente sem paciência

- E aí que a editora pediu para que fizéssemos uma edição especial da revista como forma de cortejar as leitoras.

-Ou seja...mais trabalho 'que problemático ¬¬'

- Em outras palavras é isso.

- E...para quando é essa edição especial da revista? – Neji disse se encostando na parede.

-Sexta agora ^^

- SEXTA AGORA?! – Todos disseram juntos.

-Por que todo esse espanto? – Tsunade se encontrava sentada e gesticulava com os braços - Vocês esqueceram que no mundo da moda as coisas andam e mudam muito rápido?

-Mas como é que vamos fechar duzentas e cinqüenta páginas em dois dias? – Shizune perguntava para Tsunade.

-Vocês usarão os estúdios especiais, três grupos e cinqüenta páginas por grupo, portanto vamos dividir isso deforma justa. ^^

-E qual seria essa forma justa? – Neji e Shizune perguntaram inocentemente.

-Jogo do palitinho xD

-O QUE?? – Gota geral entre todos.

-Uma coisa importante dessas e você vai decidir no palitinho Tsunade?! ¬¬- Perguntava orochimaru que se encontrava ao lado de Sasuke, que possuía cara de poucos amigos.

-Tinha que ser a vovó Tsunade mesmo – Disse Naruto se sentando em uma cadeira e cruzando os braços na altura do peito

-Relaxem, ainda foi "menos pior" do que a vez que nós tivemos que decidir no jankenpo... – Dizia uma garota de cabelos rosa

-Andem logo Ò.Ó vocês melhor do que ninguém, sabem que não temos muito tempo então peguem logo esses palitos ¬¬ - Tsunade dizia se levantando do lugar onde estava até o exato momento

- Bem, bem...vamos lá. Deixa eu ver - LARANJA! – Gritou Sakura para todos ficarem cientes que a cor era LARANJA.

- LARANJA!! Yosh! Eu vou trabalhar com a Sakura-chan ^^ - Chorava de emoção um loiro no meio da multidão.

---cerca de cinco minutos depois---

- Então fica assim: Naruto, Minato, Sasori, Tenten, Sakura, Asuma, Shikamaru, Kurenai e Orochimaru usarão o estúdio 12 - laranja (moda outono)

Itachi, Christopher, Temari, Shoko, Jiraya, Shino, Ino, Kushina e Shizune ficam no estúdio 13 - rosa (moda primavera)

Kakashi, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Charllotte, Sophie, Deidara Riku e Emanuelly vão usar o estudio 14 - azul (moda inverno). – Disse a loira por fim.

-É só isso? – Shizune perguntou confusa.

- É sim, podem ir trabalhar porque eu tenho mais o que fazer - fazendo gestos para que todos saíssem da sala.

-Claro, pedindo de forma tão gentil ¬¬' – Disse o Uchiha mais velho exalando sarcasmo.

---após todos saírem da sala---

- Com Licença... – Pediu o homem alto atrás da porta.

-Entre Kakuzu... – Disse Tsunade.

- Estas são as pessoas de quem lhe falei mais cedo.

-Bom vamos lá, apresentem-se!

-Bom dia Madame, eu me chamo Tahara Yui, tenho 21 anos e sou de Fukuoka-Japão. – Respondeu uma garota loira que vestia um vestido simples que ia até um pouco acima do joelho, junto com um All star.

-Bem, eu me chamo Daidouji Shoko, tenho 20 anos e sou da cidade de Nima-Shimane. – Disse em seguida uma mulher de cabelos ruivo-alaranjados que vestia um calça jeans, uma blusa regata cor branco e um all star preto.

- Bom e os seus interesses em trabalhar na minha agência? – Disse Tsunade olhando um copo de sakê à sua frente

- São...

---

continua no próximo capítulo

---

Bem gentee esse capítulo foi curto mais foi o que eu consegui fazer depois de mais de um mes de bloqueio então espero que gostem ;)

Queiram me desculpar pela demora é que o negócio foi grave mesmo, sem contar que eu estava sem tempo então deu nisso, mas vou fazer o possível para postar o segundo capítulo rápido.

Obrigada a Niicole-chan que agora é a minha BETA, foi de grande ajuda.

_**Resposta para Mokona Black and White: **você está na fic sim, é que no 3º cap as fichas eram as do pessoal que ajudou a criar a ideia da fic_.

Beem acho que é só então espero reviews hein ;)

---

**_Kissus a todos e A'Bientôt ~*_**


	5. 2: Trabalho em equipe não dá certo

_**No último capítulo:**_

_-Vocês têm dois dias para terminar o trabalho.._

...

_-Meu nome é Daidouji Shoko..._

...

_-Eu vou trabalhar com o Naruto-baka?_

...

_-Seus interesses aqui?_  
...

_**Suou Models - capítulo 2: Trabalho em equipe não dá certo.  
**_  
_  
Sala da Tsunade - 10:00 da manhã_

- Eu tenho interesse em trabalhar aqui como fotógrafa, soube que estão precisando. - a ruiva se pronunciou primeiro.

- E você? - a dona da agência questionou.

- Gostaria de me tornar modelo...aqui está meu book. - Yui disse, colocando o álbum sobre a mesa da outra.

Tsunade correu os olhos pelas fichas de ambas, mais uma vez, antes de começar a falar:

- Bom, ambas têm indicação de uma escola japonesa muito boa.. - começou, apoiando o queixo sobre as mãos – No entanto, não posso simplesmente contratar qualquer um que me bata à porta pedindo emprego.. - suspirou – Já tenho gente demais trabalhando, entende Kyoko? - disse olhando para a fotógrafa que entendia a "recusa".

- E quanto a mim, Tsunade-sama? - Yui perguntou

- Você é modelo certo? - observou bem a garota – Seria interessante poder agenciá-la.. Mas, como disse, já tenho gente demais aqui. É sempre um inferno! O pessoal é "selvagem" demais - olhou para as garotas novamente, ambas já pareciam um pouco tristes – Mas, posso abrir uma exceção se vocês aguentarem trabalhar com o pessoal daqui durante uma semana.

- Obrigada! - ambas responderam.

- No fim da outra semana eu avaliarei como foi o desempenho das duas e decidirei se vou contratá-las ou não.

- Tudo bem! - ambas responderam.

- Mas lembrem-se, mesmo que todos estejam de folga, vocês devem vir, afinal vocês ainda são "estagiárias" – Tsunade concluiu com um sorriso discreto.

Mal as garotas deixaram a sala, o homem que as recomendara entrou novamente.

- Sim Kakuzu? - Tsunade questionou.

- Então Madame, o que achou das garotas? - o responsável por encontrar novos fincionários perguntou – Aliás, logo chega mais uma, Aine Arima pelo que me lembro..

- É, pode ser que elas sejam contratadas. - folheava o book sobre a mesa – Pedi que fizessem uma experiência durante uma semana, se elas aguentarem o pessoal, estão contratadas.

- E a Madame acha que elas aguentarão? - Kakuzu indagou.

- Quem sabe.. - sorriu – Se elas não tiverem paciência para trabalhar com pessoas assim, provavelmente não se darão bem em lugar nenhum..

_Estúdio 12 - Laranja - 10:40  
_

- Eu não acredito que o Naruto-baka sumiu, vocês têm certeza disso? - a fotógrafa de cabelos róseos indagou.

- Absoluta Sakura, ele não está em lugar nenhum, e aqueles bobos-alegres ali não o viram – Shikamaru disse apontando para Minato, Asuma, Kurenai e Orochimaru que riam para o vento enquanto preparavam o loiro, bem como o material para o ensaio.

- Eu vou matar o Naruto-baka, dessa vez ele não me escapa! - Sakura exclamou furiosa, não bastasse estarem trabalhando no dia de folga, sob pressão, um dos modelos ainda precisava sumir.

- Calma Sakura, nós vamos achar o Naruto...é só questão de tempo. - disse a morena que usava dois coques altos.

- Isso é, mas...esse "sumiço" do Naruto vai resultar em mais trabalho para nós, - disse Asuma logo voltando sua atenção para a conversa juntamente com os outros - Ou seja, nós teremos que trabalhar até mais tarde. – concluiu.

- Naruto problemático... - o Nara apenas murmurou

- Primo imbecil, como é que pode simplesmente desaparecer logo agora que nós temos um monte de trabalho – Minato disse se espreguiçando.

- Por que nós não nos dividimos pra procurar o Naruto? Aí quem encontrar primeiro avisa os outros. - Orochimaru sugeriu.

- Pode ser, mas se não o acharmos? - Kurenai tomou parte na conversa.

- Nós o mataremos na primeira oportunidade! - todos os presentes, inclusive aqueles que não entraram na conversa, disseram juntos.

- Bom então, boa sorte para vocês! - Sasori disse indo em direção à porta.

- Você não vai ajudar Sasori? - Tenten perguntou.

- Não, não estou nem um pouco interessado no Naruto, portanto, se o acharem, por favor me avisem, estarei na sala de espera. - o ruivo comentou.

Os demais nada disseram, apenas suspiraram longamente.

- Vão na frente, que eu vou fechar aqui a sala. - Shikamaru respondeu vendo os demais deixarem o amplo recinto.

- Com licença... - disse uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis ao entrar na sala

- Aine, o que você está fazendo aqui? - o moreno perguntou ao ver a namorada.

- A "chefa" disse que eu posso trabalhar aqui por um tempo a partir de amanhã, então eu vim te ver! - disse fazendo carinha de meiga.

- Que bom amor! - exclamou - Mas agora terei que dar uma saída porque eu tenho que ajudar o pessoal a encontrar o Naruto e...

- Fica aqui vai! - Aine pediu manhosa.

- Eh?

- Por favoor! - a garota pediu manhosa.

- Tudo bem, só um pouco... - Shikamaru cedeu.

- Oba! Então nós podemos... - começou.

-Enquanto isso-

Sakura corria de um lado a outro procurando Naruto. O espaço da agência era um tanto amplo, além disso, apenas ela, Tenten e Minato estavam procurando Naruto. Os três corriam feito loucos enquanto Orochimaru foi refazer a chapinha, Asuma levou Kurenai para almoçar e Shikamaru esquecera de seu compromisso por algum motivo desconhecido. Ou seja, quase todos que deveriam ajudá-los eram completos irresponsáveis. Os três corriam por todo o andar abrindo e fechando portas até que:

- O Naruto-baka está a... - a garota de cabelos rosados ficou muda ao ver o estado em que seu companheiro de trabalho estava.

- Merda! - o Uchiha mais novo exclamou com o susto - ele não está aqui - disse tentando se "cobrir" com uma toalha que estava próxima a ele. - eu não vi o Naruto hoje...quer dizer, só na sala da Tsunade. Não o vi depois disso – concluiu.

- Ah...obrigada mas...Sasuke-kun...por que você está er..bem...assim? - Sakura perguntou?

- Bem, é que... - Sasuke começou.

_-Flashback on-_

- Sasuke-kun, com essa calça você não pode usar cueca, trate de tirá-la imediatamente - disse um fotógrafo de outra agência meio "afeminado"

- Ehh? Tirar minha roupa, aqui? - o moreno questionou um tanto assustado - Não, obrigado.

- Então você pode ir ali, atrás do biombo - disse o fotógrafo apontando para um biombo cor-de-rosa, próximo dali.

_-Flashback off-_

- E assim, eu tive que vir até aqui sem cueca.. - concluiu desgostoso.

- Ahh, bom, com licença Sasuke-kun – sentiu-se sem jeito pela indiscrição - Tenho que continuar a procurar o Naruto-baka! Desculpa! - disse saindo da sala.

- Tsunade-sama.. - Minato entrou na sala ofegante - Será que você poderia nos fazer um favor?

- Qual? - a loira questionou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Você poderia nos ajudar a procurar o Naruto? - pediu delicadamente entre um ofego e outro - Ele sumiu há um tempo atrás e nós ainda não o encontramos...

- Beem.. - Tsunade levantou-se e caminhou até o canto da sala - Vamos lá, tampe seus ouvidos - concluiu pegando um microfone - QUEM CONSEGUIR ENCONTRAR O NARUTO EM MENOS DE MEIA HORA VAI TER UM SINGELO AUMENTO DE SALÁRIO!

- Não acho que isso vá... - Minato começou olhando para a porta e vendo quase todos seus colegas de trabalho correndo – Espera aí que quem terá aumento no salário serei eu! - concluiu saindo da sala e juntando-se aos demais.

- Prontinho! Tudo resolvido! - Tsunade exclamou, pegando outro sakê e sentando-se novamente.

- Muito bem - disse o marido da dona da agência entrando na sala.

- Não vai ajudá-los, Jiraya? - olhou para o mesmo de soslaio.

- Não, não tenho nada a ver com isso. - respondeu passando a mão nos cabelos.

- E as estagiárias? - questionou.

- Não as vi. - Jiraya começou - Quer dizer, vi aquela tal de Aine passando para falar com o Shikamaru, mas também não sei o que ela queria. - observou.

- Entendi. Sakê? - ofereceu

O outro sentou-se e serviu-se, até que a loira continuou a falar.

- Depois terei uma conversinha com elas. - suspirou cansada, atendendo o telefone – Certo, mande-as subir! - desligou o telefone e olhou para o marido – Você já pode sair, tenho mais gente para "entrevistar" - sorriu.

* * *

Boa tarde!

Sei que não atualizamos há dois anos, o que é um absurdo. Mas agora estamos tentando recuperar o tempo perdido e atualizar as fics mais do que atrasadas.

Espero que nos desculpem.

**_A'Bientôt ~*_**


End file.
